Mafia's Sister
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: [DISCONT] Keempat gadis yang merupakan bunga sekolah, berbeda latar belakang, berbeda karateristik, bertemu dengan keempat laki-laki ditingkat terakhir mereka sekolah. GS! Taeyong, Luhan, Baekhyun, Jaemin. Jaeyong, Chanbaek, Nomin, Hunhan couples are here. MIANHAEEEEE TT
1. Prologue

Hyunnie present :

2017

 **MAFIA'S SISTER**

 **Cast :**

Jaehyun NCT

Taeyong NCT

Jeno Lee NCT

Jaemin NCT

Chanyeol Park EXO

Baekhyun Byun EXO

Sehun Oh EXO

Luhan

Suho Kim EXO

Kyuhyun Cho Super Junior

 **Genre :** Romantic , action , school life.

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Hanya berisi kisah kehidupan sekolah keempat gadis yang berbeda latar belakang, Taeyong, Jaemin, Baekhyun, Luhan. Mereka bertemu dengan keempat laki-laki ditingkat terakhir mereka sekolah. Disitu semuanya terungkap dengan jelas. Pengkhianatan, persahabatan, percintaan dan banyak lagi.

 **Disclaimer :** Nama-nama tersebut hanya dipinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita ini. Tidak ada maksud tertentu yang terselubung. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

 **WARN!**

It is GS Fanfiction.

GS! Taeyong , Luhan , Baekhyun , Jaemin.

Jika ada pertambahan pemain, akan ditambahkan disetiap chapter.

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **IT'S SO SIMPLE AS MY LIFE!**

Seorang gadis berjalan ke sebuah ruangan kosong dengan lutut yang hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan yang cukup besar, ia membuka pintunya.

KRIET

Oh! Tidak ruangan itu tidaklah kosong. Ini buktinya, "Oh, hello, Yong. Mau bermain?" tanya seorang pria kepada gadis tersebut dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat.

"Oppa, tidakkah ini kelewatan? Oppa seharusnya sadar bahwa dia tidak harus mati karna ini." Kata Taeyong setelah mempersatukan kepercayaaan dirinya. Bagaimanapun, abang kandungnya ini harus segera disadarkan.

"Dia harus mati." Kata Sehun sembari mematikan rokoknya, menginjak rokok tersebut dan berjalan kesebuah kursi. Taeyong ingat, wajah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dulunya mengejar dirinya.

"Wae? Wae? Kenapa dia harus mati?" tanya Taeyong yang berusaha mempertahankan bendungan air matanya. Bagaimanapun, yang duduk disitu adalah orang yang ia cintai.

"Kenapa? Karna, dia mengejarmu hanya demi kekayaan yang kau punya, dia ingin merampas segala yang kau punya. Ia adalah musuhku sejak dulu." Kata Sehun sembari mengacungkan sebuah pistol peredam suara.

"Oppa, jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon…" kata Taeyong yang tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Sehun tetap diam dan menembak pria tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

DOR!

"SUHO OPPA!"

Pekikkan Taeyong menggema diruangan tersebut. Menangisi kematian pacarnya ditangan abangnya sendiri.

"Kyu, bereskan semua. Dan, pastikan tidak ada sisa apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh si keparat ini." Kata Sehun sembari mengangkat Taeyong digendongannya menuju ke kamar adiknya ini.

"Baik, tuan muda." Kata Kyuhyun yang merupakan tangan kanannya.

"Aku membencimu, Sehun oppa." Kata Taeyong dan memilih untuk tidur saja digendongan abangnya.

 **Ini masih lembaran pertama, kawan.**

 **Chapter satu masih menunggu anda.**

 **Semoga anda menyukainya.**

 **OH HYUNNIE -**


	2. Chapter 01

Hyunnie present :

2017

 **MAFIA'S SISTER**

 **CHAPTER 01**

" **BUKAN PERMULAAN"**

 **Cast :**

Jaehyun NCT

Taeyong NCT

Jeno Lee NCT

Jaemin NCT

Chanyeol Park EXO

Baekhyun Byun EXO

Sehun Oh EXO

Luhan

Tony An

Kyuhyun Cho Super Junior

 **Genre :** Romantic , action , school life.

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Hanya berisi kisah kehidupan sekolah keempat gadis yang berbeda latar belakang, Taeyong, Jaemin, Baekhyun, Luhan. Mereka bertemu dengan keempat laki-laki ditingkat terakhir mereka sekolah. Disitu semuanya terungkap dengan jelas. Pengkhianatan, persahabatan, percintaan dan banyak lagi.

 **Disclaimer :** Nama-nama tersebut hanya dipinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita ini. Tidak ada maksud tertentu yang terselubung. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

 **WARN!**

It is GS Fanfiction.

GS! Taeyong , Luhan , Baekhyun , Jaemin.

Jika ada pertambahan pemain, akan ditambahkan disetiap chapter.

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **IT'S SO SIMPLE AS MY LIFE!**

 **Disebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai, menjadi saksi bisu antara keributan yang terjadi oleh seorang pria berkulit pucat dan 3 orang yang meringkuk takut.**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

" **Oppa! Gwenchana?" tanya seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun kepada abangnya ini. Abangnya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, menatap ke 3 orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai topi yang tergeletak ditanah tanpa hembusan nafas. Meninggal. Itulah namanya.**

" **Oppa, mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong kepada abangnya, Sehun. Sehun berjalan kesebuah ruangan sembari menarik Taeyong untuk ikut bersamanya. Sehun hanya diam, dan membuka pintunya. Taeyong membeku seketika.**

" **Su… Suho oppa." Panggil Taeyong yang menyiratkan rasa kesedihan pada lelaki yabg terikat erat dikursi tersebut. Sehun menyuruh tangan kanannya untuk menutup pintunya sebelum, "Yong, bicaralah padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat.". Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.**

" **Oppa… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taeyong yang menatap sedih pasangannya itu. Suho yang perlahan mendongak kepalanya yang sedari tadi menatap tanah, menatap manik Taeyong dengan intens.**

" **Karna, kesalahan, Yongie." kata Suho dengan senyuman pahit. Taeyong berjongkok, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi Suho yang terduduk.**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **Taeyong dengan tiba-tiba memukul dada bidang Suho dengan keras. Membuat Suho teringis kesakitan, dengan kedua tangannya yang ada dibelakang, membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghilangkan kesakitan tersebut.**

 **Taeyong menangis pilu, "Jadi, orang yang dikatakan oleh Sehun oppa adalah dirimu, oppa? Namun, kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan begitu? Apa yang membuat dirimu menjadi orang yang tidak kukenal, oppa?" tanya Taeyong bertubi-tubi.**

" **Kau yang tidak mengenal diriku sebenarnya, Yongie. Inilah aku. Dan lagi, aku melakukannya karna, aku menginginkan kehancuran Sehun dengan membuatnya kehilanganmu dan sekitarnya. Sialnya, aku gagal melakukannya, ia mengetahui niatku sebelum aku melancarkan rencanaku." Jawab Suho dengan ringisan pada kalimat akhirnya, noda darah merah diujung bibirnya yang belum mengering karna pukulan Taeyong, cukup membuatnya kesakitan.**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

" **Aku tidak menyangka, oppa seperti itu. Aku membencimu, Suho oppa. Mulai sekarang, kita adalah orang asing satu sama lain." kata Taeyong setelah ia menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Suho menatap gadis yang dulunya menhjadi incarannya menjadi seseorang yang ia cintai itu hingga ia menutup pintu dengan keras.**

" **Mian. Saranghae." kata Suho dengan senyuman tipis dan mendongak kepalanya lagi, ketika ia melihat Taeyong dan Sehun masuk kembali ke ruangan tersebut.**

" **Suho, kurasa aku telah memberikan waktu yang cukup untuk kalian bicara bukan? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun seraya mengacungkan pistolnya tepat didahi Suho. Suho hanya diam seribu kata sambil menatap Sehun intens.**

" **Jawab, keparat." Kata Sehun yang hampir meledak jika saja Taeyong tidak ada disini. Suho menyeringai jahat dan berkata, "Bunuh saja." dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti yang dilemparkan oleh Sehun.**

" **Sialan kau. Mati saja, kau, Kim Junmyeon!"**

 **DOR!**

 **Tepat setelah itu Sehun menembak Suho tepat didahi dan Suho terduduk dengan darah mengguar dimana-mana.**

" **SUHO!"**

"Oppa!" pekik Taeyong dengan terduduk disebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran queen size. Taeyong melihat kearah jam beker yang mengarah kejam 5 pagi. _'Meneguk segelas air, kurasa itu bisa membuatku lebih baik.' batin Taeyong._ Keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju kedapur.

"Oppa." Panggil Taeyong pada Sehun yang memasak. Sehun yang baru saja membalikkan roti diatas panci, segera membalikkan tubuhnya, "Yong, wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Ahni, hanya mau mengambil minum." kata Taeyong dengan singkat dan berjalan kearah tempat tersedianya gelas dan mengisinya dengan air menggunakan dispenser.

"Yongie, nanti pulang sekolah, kita ke acara pemakaman." kata Sehun sambil menata roti tersebut diatas piring. Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya dan mengikuti abangnya hingga ke meja makan. "Untuk apa, oppa? Memangnya siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Taeyong yang sedikit menjadi tidak enak dengan situasi ini. Situasi dimana Sehun terdiam sebentar dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun berkata sesuatu yang sanggup membuat Taeyong kembali menangis pilu sesuai dengan mimpinya tadi.

"Acara pemakaman Suho.".

"Jadi, Suho oppa sungguh tewas?" tanya Taeyong yang berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Taeyong dengan lembut, bagaimanapun juga, ia mengetahui bagaimana sulitnya mereka berpacaran, karna, Taeyong menjadi gadis yang tsundere ketika bersama orang yang ia sukai.

"Cha! Pergilah mandi dan siap untuk ke sekolah." kata Sehun setelah merasakan bahwa Taeyong telah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya. Taeyong mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. _'Lupakan segalanya, Yong. Menjalani harimu itu lebih penting daripada memikirkan si brengsek itu.' Taeyong._

"Oppa, sudah siap." kata Taeyong yang muncul dengan seragam sekolah yang terlihat pas ppada dirinya, kemeja ditambah dengan jas sekolah yang senada dengan rok pendeknya, belum lagi rambutnya yang digerai berwarna silver. Silver? Emangnya diijinin? Gak tahu juga, kenapa gurunya melewatkan Taeyong begitu saja. Jangan tanya pada Hyunnie, ne.

"Mari makan, Yongie. Oppa akan antarkan Yongie ke sekolah nanti." kata Sehun sembari meletakkan piring yang berisi roti yang telah diolesi dengan rasa kesukaan Taeyong.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Taeyong dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Gomawo, Hunnie oppa." kata Taeyong dengan bahagia, ia segera memakan rotinya dengan lahap, Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Taeyong dan mandi. Maklum saja, kedua orangtua mereka telah gila akan pekerjaan. Tidak mempedulikan Sehun dan Taeyong sekalipun. Bahkan, mengirim uang juga tidak.

Taeyong berjalan dengan semangat dikoridor sekolah. SM SHS. Sekolah yang telah menjadi idaman seluruh siswa di Korea Selatan. Sembari berjalan, ia menyapa teman-temannya dengan sapaan yang cukup manis seperti, "Pagi juga, Ten.", "Morning, Donghae oppa." dan banyak lagi.

"Pagi, Yong." sapa seorang gadis yang menjadis sahabatnya, Na Jaemin. Itulah namanya, gadis berkarateristik cerewet, perhatian dan selalu up-to-date atas semua gosip. Menyukai menggambar anime.

"Pagi juga, Min." balas Taeyong dan duduk disebelah Jaemin yang kembali fokus dengan gambarannya. Wajah yang digambar adalah laki-laki, matanya mirip dengan Suho.

' _Kenapa harus Suho lagi? Kenapa?' batin Taeyong._

Jaemin yang masih fokus menggambar, tiba-tiba tidak mendapatkan cahaya sama sekali, Jaemin meletakkan pensilnya dimeja, "Baek, kurasa ini belum gelap, kenapa kau harus mematikan lampunya?" kata Jaemin sambil melepaskan tangan tersebut dari matanya.

"Ketahuan, ya?" tanya Baekhyun dan duduk didepan Taeyong yang hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu sering berbuat begitu. Mana Luhan?" tanya Jaemin, karna, heran melihat sahabatnya itu, tiba-tiba tidak ada disini. "Masih dalam perjalanan, Min." kata Baekhyun dengan santainya mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya.

"Ekhem… Kurasa, orangnya udah ada disini." kata Luhan dengan tenang yang berdiri diantara Taeyong and Jaemin. Sontak saja, ketiga gadis itu langsung menoleh kepalanya dibelakang, dan cengengesan ria bersama.

"Eh, Lu." sahut Taeyong kemudian, kembali mendengarkan lagu lewat ponselnya Baekhyun, secara tadi mereka bersama-sama mendengarkan llagu.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah yang kesal karna, ditinggal Baekhyun saat masih dikoridor sekolah. Luhan duduk disebelah Baekhyun, "Ya! Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit berteriak kesal.

"Ini tempatku. Jadi, aku harus duduk disini." kata Luhan dengan wajah yang sama kesalnya, Jaemin dan Taeyong memilih untuk menjadi penonton, daripada terlibat. _'Ini sudah biasa.' Begitulah pikir mereka berdua._

"Sana. Duduk saja dengan Chanyeol. Kau kan menyukainya, Baek. Kenapa harus aku yang pergi jika tidak ada yang kusukai disini?" tanya Luhan yang langsung membuat pria yang menjabat menjadi wakil ketua kelas disana, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Sejak kapan aku menyukai pria bertelinga caplang itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Chanyeol kembali menulis sesuatu dikertas, yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega.

"Kau yang mengatakannya padaku secara langsung. Apa aku perlu mengeluarkan rekamannya, Baek?" tanya Luhan yang menyeringai jahil. Baekhyun langsung terbelalak, _'Kurang ajar. Dia merekamnya? Dia sudah berjanji padaku. Keparat.' Batin Baekhyun yang kesal._ Luhan hanya menaikkan alisnya bergantian.

"Alright. Misses, jam pelajaran sepertinya sudah dimulai." Kata seorang guru laki-laki yang sama sekali mereka kenal. Luhan segera duduk dengan baik, begitu juga dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Menunggu guru tampan tersebut mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, Namaku Tony An. Panggil saja dengan Sir. Tony. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih single. Aku wali kelas baru kalian, karna, tadi aku melihat gadis berambut pirang dan gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit bertengkar. Besok, aku akan mengubah tempat duduk kalian. Seluruhnya." Kata Tony dengan wajah yang serius, menimbulkan berbagai pernyataan.

"Saem, why?"

"Tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa."

"Tidak mau pindah."

"Stop. Ganti baju kalian, dan 15 menit aku menunggu kalian dilapangan." Kata Tony dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kira-kira besok duduk dengan siapa ya? Apa dengan murid baru itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh penasaran. Jaemin hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak ada yang mengetahui itu.

"Daripada mikir tentang itu, bagaimana jika… Kita segera mengganti baju dan ke lapangan. Kudengar, guru baru itu sangatlah galak." Kata Baekhyun dengan semangatnya ia menggandeng tangan Jaemin ke ruangan ganti.

Jam pelajaran olahraga adalah kesukaan semua murid, sama seperti keempat gadis ini, duduk dipohon rindang sambil menonton anak basket dari kelas mereka yang berjenis kelamin pria, membawa bola kesana dan kemari.

"Sudah, Baek. Aku tahu Chanyeol memang seksi saat bermain basket. Tapi, jagan dipandangi sampai sebegitunya." Kata Luhan yang berusaha mengompori Baekhyun lagi. Entahlah, itu sudah seperti hobi bagi dirinya.

"Sialan. Aku melihat Jeno bodoh. Aku baru sadar kalau dia tampan. By the way, kudengar besok ada murid baru. Katanya anak pemilik sekolah. Penasaran, anaknya gimana ya? Tampan kah? Bad boy kah? Atau mungkin saja dia culun?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak tertarik membahas masalah pria yang tampan, sexy ataupun yang culun sekalipun." Kata Taeyong dengan malasnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Jaemin yang sedang mendengarkan musik.

"Baik. Baik. Jangan sampai kepincut sama dia, ya." Kata Baekhyun kemudian, terdengar suara tawa disana-sini.

" **Jadi, kau bersedia?"**

" **Ya, tuan. Saya bersedia atas resiko yang akan saya hadapi."**

" **Baik. Tugasmu mulai besok harus kau kerjakan."**

" **Baik, tuan. Saya permisi."**

 **Baiklah, ini belum ada apa-apanya.**

 **Chapter 02, adalah permulaan yaang sebenarnya.**

 **\- Oh Hyunnie -**


	3. Chapter 02

Hyunnie present :

.

.

.

.

.

2017

.

.

.

.

.

 **MAFIA'S SISTER**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 02**

" **CURHAT KEKESALAN"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jaehyun NCT

Taeyong NCT

Jeno Lee NCT

Jaemin NCT

Chanyeol Park EXO

Baekhyun Byun EXO

Sehun Oh EXO

Luhan

Tony An

Kyuhyun Cho Super Junior

 **Genre :** Romantic , action , school life.

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Hanya berisi kisah kehidupan sekolah keempat gadis yang berbeda latar belakang, Taeyong, Jaemin, Baekhyun, Luhan. Mereka bertemu dengan keempat laki-laki ditingkat terakhir mereka sekolah. Disitu semuanya terungkap dengan jelas. Pengkhianatan, persahabatan, percintaan dan banyak lagi.

 **Disclaimer :** Nama-nama tersebut hanya dipinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita ini. Tidak ada maksud tertentu yang terselubung. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

It is GS Fanfiction.

GS! Taeyong , Luhan , Baekhyun , Jaemin.

Jika ada pertambahan pemain, akan ditambahkan disetiap chapter.

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **IT'S SO SIMPLE AS MY LIFE!**

" **Kyu." Panggil Sehun yang masih menyesap wine. Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya hanya diam, dia tahu bahwa tuan mudanya ini akan kembali berbicara.**

" **Apa sikapku terlalu membuat dirinya sedih?" tanya Sehun sambil menggoyangkan gelas bening tersebut. Kyuhyun menggeleng.**

" **Tidak, tuan muda. Sikap anda padanya sudah bagus. Bahkan, jika saya merupakan adik perempuaan anda, saya akan merasa bahagia, karna, dijaga oleh tuan mua yang sangat menyayangi adiknya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Sehun menggeleng.**

" **Aku tidak merasa begitu. Dia selalu sedih jika berada disampingku. Apa aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kyuhyun.**

" **Tidak perlu, tuan muda." Kata Kyuhyun, setelah itu dia mengecek tabletnya, "Tuan muda, anda memiliki meeting dengan Mr. Jung." Kata Kyuhyun.**

" **Baiklah. Kyuhyun, kau boleh keluar. Aku perlu beristirahat." Kata Sehun yang langsung dijalankan oleh Kyuhyun dengan benar.**

Taeyong menatap makan nisan itu dengan penuh kesedihan yang mengarah kekesalan yaang mendalam. Sehun yang berdiri menatap Taeyong yang berjongkok didepan makam nisan bertuliskan nama, "Kim Junmyeon" hanya bisa menjaga adiknya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, oppa. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu." Kata Taeyong dengan lembut. Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun bibirnya mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Suho. Namun, hatinya mengatakan berlawanan dari itu.

"Yong, mari pulang." Kata Sehun dengan lembut. Taeyong mengangguk dan pulang bersama Sehun dengan pakaian sekolah yang telah diganti dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Yong." Panggil Sehun sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

"Ne, oppa. Wae?" tanya Taeyong dengan penuh penasaran. Tidak biasanya, oppanya itu memanggil dirinya dengan serius.

"Jika menyukai seseorang bisa beritahu pada oppa, semuanya. Jangan ditutupi seperti kasus ini. Jebalyo." Kata Sehun yang menghentikan mobilnya, dan menatap Taeyong dengan tajam.

 **Sehun masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan kumuh, dengan penuh rasa kekesalan.** _ **'Si keparat itu. Berani-beraninya dia berbuat seperti itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang dia mau?' batin Sehun.**_ **Sehun mendobrak salah satu pintu yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu atas semua tindakannya.**

" **SUHO-YA! DIMANA KAU KEPARAT?" Pekik Sehun yang telah mencak-mencak, dan meliarkan pandangannya. Berharap menemukan pria tersebut.**

" **Apa kau mencari diriku?" tanya seseorang dari belakang, sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat dibelakang kepala Sehun. Sehun menggertakkan giginya.**

" **Hah… Kau tahu, aku pemilik rumah ini. Kenapa kau nekat masuk ke kandang serigala, anak domba?" tanya Suho dengan nada yang meremehkan. Sehun hanya diam. Suho tertawa menggelegar.**

 **SRET**

 **BUGH!**

 **DOR!**

 **Sehun langsung menarik tangan Suho keatas langit-langit kamar. Karna, ia tahu Suho akan segera menembakkan peluru yang ada didalam pistol tersebut. Dan, see? Pernyataan benar kan? Suho benar-benar menembakkan peluru yang pastinya meleset.**

 **BUK**

 **Suho terjongkok ditanaah setelah bergelut dengan Sehun. Ya, dari posisinya kalian tahu, bahwa, Sehun pemenangnya. Dengan pistol yang berbalik arah pada Suho, "Kenapa kau membebaskannya Kim Junmyeon?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh tajam.**

" **Kenapa? Apa kau belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, Lee Sehun?" tanya Suho balik.**

" **Kau tahu, itu dilarang dalam pekerjaan kita, bajingan. Kenapa kau masih berani melakukannya? Bahkan, kau memberikan setengah aset kekayaanku padanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada didalam otak sempitmu itu?" tanya Sehun panjang lebar.**

" **Cinta. Cinta mengubah segalanya, Sehun. Dia memberiku kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Dia membuatku sadar bahwa pekerjaanku ini sangat kotor, Sehun." Kata Suho dengan nada yang menjadi lembut.**

" **Tidak ada namanya cinta disini. Kau tahu, Presdir Kim membatalkan transferan karna perilakumu yang ceroboh itu." Kata Sehun.**

" **Apa yang diotakmu itu hanya uang?"**

 **Sehun melengos kesal, "Kau tahu sebagai mafia, kita tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kita." Kata Sehun yang memilih untuk berkata pelan-pelan. Bagaimana juga, Suho adalah kaki tangannya pada masa sekarang, sebelum digantikan oleh Kyuhyun tentunya.**

" **Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?"**

" **Pekerjaanmu atau wanita itu?" tanya Sehun to the point.**

" **Kau tahu pasti apa yang akan kupilih, Lee Sehun." Kata Suho langsung.**

" **Pergi sebelum kau tewas disini. Dasar pengkhianat." Kata Sehun dengan tajam. Suho langsung melenggang keluar sebelum berkata…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mianhae."**

Taeyong berjalan di koridor yang masih gelap dengan penuh bahagia dipagi ini. Ya, setelah semalam ia menangis tak henti. Sehun sebagai oppa yang baik, menemaninya sampai Taeyong tertidur di jam 3 pagi. _'Tidak boleh merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Tidak mau lagi.' Batin Taeyong._ Itulah yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu dalam hati.

"Rupanya masih gelap." Kata Taeyong dengan lemah. Karna, ruang kelasnya tidak ada satupun kecuali dirinya. Tangan kirinya merayap dinding, mencari sesuatu.

KLIK

Suara saklar terdengar dan menghasilkan penerangan yang sempurna. Taeyong memgernyit kepalanya heran, dan berjalan dengan tenang kebangkunya.

PUK

PUK

"Bangun." Kata Taeyong sambil menepuk pundak seorang pria dengan lembut. Bagimana juga, ia belum mengenal siapa ini, dimana dengan seenak jidatnya, tertidur diantara lipatan lengannya, dan lagi duduk ditempatnya.

PUK

PUK

"Hey, bangun" pekik Taeyong yang meninggi. Bagaimana juga, ini adalah bangkunya. Masa sih? Ia duduk dilantai. Helo, mau diletakkan dimana wajah Taeyong yang manis ini. Bukannya bangun, lelaki itu malah semakin menyamankan kepalanya dan kembali tidur.

STICTH!

Jika didalam komik, mungkin dikepala Taeyong muncul perempatan jalan. Merasa telah diabaikan, Taeyong menarik kerah baju belakang lelaki itu dan…

SRET

BRUK

"AW!" seru lelaki itu yang sekarang berada diatas lantai dengan posisi telungkup. Taeyong melirik sekillas lelaki itu kemudian, duduk dibangkunya dengan perasaan tak bersalah.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan lembut setelah ia berhasil berdiri, walaupun masih ada rasa nyeri dipantatnya. Taeyong menatap tajam lelaki itu dan kemudian berkata.

"Hanya melindungi tempatku." Kata Taeyong dengan ketus.

"Nona cantik, dilarang berbicara ketus. Nanti cantiknya hilang, lho." Kata lelaki itu dan duduk didepan Taeyong. Taeyong mendengus kesal dan menjambak rambut pirang lelaki itu tanpa ampun, dan menulikan pendengarannya dari jeritan lelaki itu.

KRIET

"Ms. Lee. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sir. Jung, are you alright?" tanya seorang guru yang untungnya lewat kelas Taeyong, dan mendengar jeritan hebat dari lelaki itu. Lelaki yang korban itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anda seharusnya berada di ruang kepala sekolah, tuan muda. Mari saya antarkan." Kata guru tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti dengan lelaki tersebut yang cukup membuat Taeyong menggeram kesal. Karna, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya pada Taeyong sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Lelaki sialan." Dengus Taeyong yang menatap pintu dengan tatapan membunuh. Maklumin saja, dia adalah adik dari seorang mafia, sekalipun ia tidak terjun kedunia tersebut, setidaknya ia belajar dari oppanya itu.

"Siapa lelaki sialan, Yong?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja datang. Taeyong kembali mendengus kesal dan mengabaikan Luhan. Luhan melihat kebelakangnya saat seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. "Jaemin, sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan seenak jidatmu memelukku." Kata Luhan sembari melepaskan pelukan Jaemin.

"Hehe… Kenapa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Jaemin setelah melihat kondisi Taeyong yang berada di mood terburuknya. Luhan mengangkat bahunya lalu duduk ditempatnya.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyong yang masih dalam kondisi bad mood. Luhan dan Jaemin memilih untuk mengabaikan Taeyong, bagaimanapun juga, Taeyong dalam bad mood adalah hal yang terburuk untuk didekati.

"HELO! EVERYBODY!"

"Panjang umurmu, Baek." Bisik Luhan, bagaimana juga, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, maka dari itu, ia mengajak Jaemin keluar dari kelas menuju ke kantin tanpa mengatakannya pada Taeyong, sebuah alasan yang cukup membawa mereka dari sebuah hukuman.

"LU! JAE! MAU KEMANA?" Pekik Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar akan situasi bahwa Taeyong telah mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Luhan dan Jaemin memilih untuk diam, dan kabur dari sana.

"Byun. Baek. Hyun." Ketiga kata yang dieja oleh Taeyong dengan baik, cukup membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik seperti batu. Baekhyun dengan perlahan memutar kepalanya dan melihat Taeyong yang wajahnya ditekuk.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengucapkan satu katapun, ia telah dihabisi oleh Taeyong dengan kicauan-kicauan gadis itu dengan keras dan tak lupa, kontak fisik juga terjadi, dimana tangan Taeyong dengan beraninya menjambak rambut Baekhyun, hingga gadis aktif itu berteriak minta tolong.

"AW! LUHAN! NA JAEMIN! SIALAN KALIAN BERDUA! KENAPA TIDAK ADA PERINGATAN BAHWA LEE TAEYONG SEDANG MENGAMUK! SAKIT, BODOH! AW!"

…..

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan mengingat rambutnya yang sekarang sudah berantakan sedang diperbaiki oleh Luhan dan Jaemin, "Sialan, kenapa tidak beritahu aku sih?" tanya Baekhyun yang geram karna tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf, Byun. Kau datang-datang langsung berteriak, jadi, sebelum kita bertiga menjadi mangsa, lebih baik kami berdua segera kabur dari sana." Ucap Luhan yang menyisir rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menjerit ketika rambutnya ditarik oleh Luhan seperti tenaga banteng.

"Saya rasa, saya tidak pernah menyuruh siswa saya untuk membuka salon disini." Kata seorang pria yang berdiri didepan kelas. Luhan dan Jaemin segera duduk dibangkunya sedangkan Taeyong, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan daripada memperbaiki kekesalannya tadi. Harga dirinyaa cukup tinggi untuk berkata sebuah pemaafan.

"Baiklah, saya kembali mengajar ke kelas ini, karna Han saem berhalangan. Sesuai janji saya, saya akan memindahkan kalian semua, sebelum itu, saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Kata Tony dan menatap ke arah pintu yang sengaja tidak ditutup rapat.

"Tampan."

"Dia pasti murid baru itu. Dengar-dengar dia adalah anak sulung pemilik sekolah, bukankah ia sempurna?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang tak berkedip melihat makhluk hidup yang berdiri didepan sana, tidak, ada satu yang menatap malas lelaki tersebut namun, tersirat juga sebuah kekesalan.

Lee Taeyong.

Itulah dirinya, "Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Jung Jaehyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Kata lelaki tersebut dengan sopan dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang mampu membuat para siswi yang ada disana memekik kegirangan.

"Jung Jaehyun, bisakah anda duduk ditempatnya Lami? Lami bisakah anda berdiri dan membiarkan Lee Taeyong duduk bersama murid baru ini?" tanya Tony pada gadis yang duduk sendirian ditengah-tengah kelas.

"MWO?! / NE, SAEM." Ujar Taeyong dan Jaehyun secara bersamaan. Tony mengangkat alisnya saat Taeyong berdiri tegak dibangkunya.

"Lami, pindah dari sana dan duduk bersama Jeonghan." Kata Tony yang segera dilakukan oleh Lami dan duduk bersama teman sekelasnya. Taeyong dengan wajah yang sekaali lagi ditekuk, membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan duduk ditengah-tengah kelas bersama Jaehyun.

"Good girl. Dan, kau, Luhan, karna, aku melihat kau sedikit lebih diam daripada yang lain, duduk dibelakang Taeyong. Jangan terus berbicara padanya, ne." kata Tony dengan halus. Tentu saja, langsung dilakukan oleh Luhan dengan sepenuh hati. Berada dibagian belakang adalah tempat duduk favoritnya.

"Dan, kau Lee Jeno duduk bersama Na Jaemin dipojok kanan, sedangkan kau Hani duduk bersama Jessica didepan sini." Kata Tony yang terus-terusan mengatur semua tempat duduk mereka. "Baek-ah, Eotthokhae? Aku duduk dengan Jeno? Aku bisa turun peringkat nantinya." Bisik Jaemin pada Baekhyun yang terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan dari Jaemin.

"Jae, aku tahu kau menyukainya, kau tidak akan turun peringkat, yang ada kemungkinan itu kau akan menjadi 5 besar." Kata Baekhyun yang hampir saja tertawa, namun, guru penjas tersebut telah meminta Jaemin untuk pindah bersama Jeno yang tadinya duduk didepan, menjadi berada dibelakang pojok.

"Park Chanyeol." Panggil Tony pada wakil ketua kelas mereka. Chanyeol hanya menatap guru tersebut dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau duduk dengan Baekhyun." Kata Tony yang membuat Baekhyun membolakan matanya. "MWO?!" Pekik Baekhyun dan Tony hanya menatap gadis tersebut, "Chanyeol, duduk disana dan jangan duduk disini." Sambung Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menggapai tas sekolahnya dan meletakkannya dibahunya, "Aku duduk disini kan, saem?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. Tony hanya mengangguk dan sedikit bergumam.

"Jadi, ini bukan keinginanku, Miss. Byun." Kata Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang bergerak mundur. Baekhyun nampak gugup dan meliarkan pandangannya kesegala tempat kecuali Chanyeol sampai Tony berdehem dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang, kalian kerjakan tugas dari halaman 34-37 buat soal beserta keterangan yang lengkap. Saem ada urusan, Chanyeol, kau harus mengumpulkannya setelah semua telah selesai." Kata Tony tanpa basa-basi langsung keluar dari kelasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerjakan tugas tersebut dalam keadaan diam, namun, hal itu sirna setelah Chanyeol mengatakan, "Pandangi bukumu, bukan diriku." Yang cukup membuat Baekhyun mati kutu karna ketahuan oleh pangeran sekolahnya.

"Eomma memintamu untuk kerumah nanti jam 7 malam, Chan. Kuharap kau bisa." Kata Baekhyun setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sedari tadi. Chanyeol hanya berdehem dan kemudian konsentrasi pada tugasnya kembali.

' _Ini terlalu dingin. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang jika begini. Kenapa aku tidak duduk dengan Jeno ataupun Jaehyun, kenapa harus dengan cowok keparat ini?' batin Baekhyun yang menggerang kesal._

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dibenakmu, Byun. Tapi, ini sudah diatur, biasakan saja dirimu." Kata Chanyeol yang tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

Beda tempat maka beda suasana, itulah yang dialami oleh Taeyong, kehidupannya saat duduk bersama Jaemin, cukup membuat dirinya bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, tapi, jika Jaehyun berada disebelahnya, ia tidak yakin lagi. Buktinya saja, dengan seenak jidat lelaki ini, ia menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak sempit Taeyong yang sedang menulis.

"Lelaki brengsek, kepalamu terlalu berat ya? Sampai tidak bisa ditegakkan lagi?" tanya Taeyong yang berusaha untuk mengangkat kepalanya Jaehyun dari pundaknya.

"Tentu tidak bisa. Kepalaku sudah terlalu berat karna, menampung segala tentang dirimu, Yongie." Kata Jaehyun yang menutup matanya dengan posisi seperti ini, ia dengan mudah tidur. Taeyong mendengus kesal. _'Tidak ada pilihan lain.' Batin Taeyong._

NYUT

"AW! BABE, KENAPA MENCUBITKU?" Pekik Jaehyun sembari mengelus tangannya karna itu adalah tempat sasaran pencubitan gadis ini. Dampak yang lain yaitu dimana, semua murid yang ada disana, menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ba, babe, ba, babe, sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu, brengsek?" tanya Taeyong yang memelan. Jaehyun meringis kesakitan lagi. "Kenapa kau selalu menyiksa diriku, Yongie?" tanya Jaehyun tanpa membalas pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Itu karna kau yang duluan melakukannya, bajingan. Kau yang duluan, tidur ditempatku, karna tidak mau bangun, kuseret saja dilantai tadi. Sekarang, aku bertambah sial, karna, kau, pria tadi pagi yang kutemui, duduk disampingku sampai tamat sekolah ini." Kata Taeyong yang kesal dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Lu, jawaban nomor 4 apa?" tanya Taeyong sembari melihat kebelakang, Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan serius.

"No. 4, jawabannya ada dihalaman 10." Kata Luhan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas yangs egera dicari oleh Taeyong. Jaehyun yang menatap Taeyong sedari tadi, memilih untuk kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak gadis itu.

PLAK

"AW! KAU MEMANG DEWI PENYIKSA, YONGIE."

Jeritan itu akhirnya membuat Jaemin yang duduk dipojokkan tersadar dari dunia mari-mengerjakan-tugas, "Kenapa dengan murid baru itu? Setahuku, Taeyong bukan orang yang buruk." Kata Jaemin lalu mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Again and again again again~~~ again and again again again~~~" Jaemin sedikit bernyanyi karna alunan lagu yang terdengar di telinganya. Namun, hal itu terhenti ketika…

SRET

"Eh?" seru Jaemin ketika seseorang menarik salah satu earphone yang tersangkut ditelinganya. Ia menatap kesebelah, hasilnya, ia melihat Jeno mengerjakan tugasnya dengan earphone yang berada ditelinganya. Itu earphonenya Jaemin!

"Je… Jeno-ya." Panggil Jaemin pelan, seperti kepergok mencuri ayam oleh penduduk sekampung. Jeno berhenti dan menatap Jaemin dengan intens dan penuh senyuman.

"Aku lupa membawa earphone, Jae. Kita berbagi, eotthae?" tanya Jeno yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh si pemilik earphone.

….

Mereka berada disini sekarang, kantin yang sedang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang kelaparan. Mereka berenam, "Apa kalian berempat berpacaran? Kenapa nempel terus sih?" tanya Luhan yang jengah melihat aksi kedua pria ini yang tak kunjung lepas dari teman sebangkunya.

"Maaf, aku suka menghirup bau dari Yongie." Kata Jaehyun yang masih posisi seperti dikelas tadi. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya bisa nyengir seperti kuda, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja." Kata Jeno sembari membenarkan letak earphone yang hampir terjatuh dari telinga Jaemin.

"Baek, gimana duduk dengan si wakil ketua kelas?" tanya Taeyong basa-basi setelah berhasil mengusir Jaehyun dari kumpulan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Jeno, entahlah, "Aku tidak akan mendengar apapun pembkcaraan kalian. Aku berjanji." Itulah kata Jeno kemudian memilih untuk tidur dengan pundak Jaemin sebagai bantal. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Membosankan, Yong. Kau tahu. Chanyeol adalah orang yang irit bicara." Kata Baekhyun yang mengerucur kesal dan meminum milkshakenya.

"Aku? Jangan ditanya, si Jung sialan itu, sudah ketemui tadi pagi sebelum kalian datang. Ia sangat menyebalkan, hingga membuatku ingin menghancurkan dirinya." Kata Taeyong, "Nanti, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, Lee Taeyong. Lihat saja." Kata Luhan yang menghasilkan gema tawa dimeja tersebut.

"Jeno? Dia seperti itu saja. Tadi, ia membantuku beberapa soal yang tidak kuketahui, ia baik, dan aku rasa aku bisa mengakrabkan diri dengannya." Celetuk Jaemin sembari membenarkan letak kepala Jeno yang hampir jatuh.

"Astaga, kalian berdua terlalu manis." Kata Luhan yang sedikit berteriak. "Dan, aku merupakan yang paling ngenes disini. Disuguhi pemandangan sweet dimana-mana. Apa authornya tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan. _*Tidak, Lu. Tapi, bersabarlah saja, nanti akan tiba waktunya Lulu akan ketemu dengan Sehun*._

….

" **Bagaimana hasilnya, Jung?"**

" **Semua telah dilancarkan, tuan. Nona Lee Taeyong sangat sulit untuk didekati. Aku sedang memikirkan caranya, tuan."**

" **Good… Aku menunggu kabar selanjutnya, Jung."**

" **Ya, tuan."**

… **.**

 **Akhirnya, kelar juga…**

 **Mian, jika alurnya kepanjangan, kira Cuma 8 halaman, mungkin ini lebih dari 1500 words.**

 **Jika reviewsnya kurang menyenangkan, mungkin, akan agak lama update, soalnya, selain membawa mood Hyunnie menjadi buruk, Hyunnie juga akan lama berimajinasi.**

 **\- Hyunnie Oh -**


	4. Chapter 03

Hyunnie present :

.

.

.

.

.

2017

.

.

.

.

.

 **MAFIA'S SISTER**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 03**

" **KETEMU"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jaehyun NCT

Taeyong NCT

Jeno Lee NCT

Jaemin NCT

Chanyeol Park EXO

Baekhyun Byun EXO

Sehun Oh EXO

Luhan

Kyuhyun Cho Super Junior

 **Genre :** Romantic , action , school life.

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Hanya berisi kisah kehidupan sekolah keempat gadis yang berbeda latar belakang, Taeyong, Jaemin, Baekhyun, Luhan. Mereka bertemu dengan keempat laki-laki ditingkat terakhir mereka sekolah. Disitu semuanya terungkap dengan jelas. Pengkhianatan, persahabatan, percintaan dan banyak lagi.

 **Disclaimer :** Nama-nama tersebut hanya dipinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita ini. Tidak ada maksud tertentu yang terselubung. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

It is GS Fanfiction.

GS! Taeyong , Luhan , Baekhyun , Jaemin.

Jika ada pertambahan pemain, akan ditambahkan disetiap chapter.

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **IT'S SO SIMPLE AS MY LIFE!**

 **...**

Sehun berjalan dengan hati-hati disebuah gedung bernuansa gelap. Belum lagi, diluar gedung tersebut, telah keluar Bulan dari sana. Berhenti sebentar untuk memikirkan sebuah cara, "Kita bisa melalukan apa yang anda pikirkan, tuan." kata Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding gedung tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga mereka telah berada ditingkat teratas, lantai 3.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin, Kyu?" tanya Sehun pada tangan kanannya, bagaimanapun juga hanya ada mereka disini. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap dan berbisik, "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa putrinya menyukaimu, tuan. Dan, putrinya akan berada dikamar tersebut. Sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk pada sebuah kamar.

Sehun menggeleng keras, "Tidak, Kyu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini." Kata Sehun dengan kukuh pada pendiriannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, _'Bisa-bisanya, dia bersih keras denganku seperti ini.' Batin Kyuhyun._ Kyuhyun menepuk keras bahu Sehun, tidak peduli jika Sehun akan menegurnya, karna, berani melakukan hal tersebut, "Tuan, lakukan hal yang menurut anda benar. Saya hanya memberi saran." Kata Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk mengalah.

Sehun mengangguk paham dan berkata, "Kau mau ikut, Kyu?" tanya pria tersebut. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan berjaga-jaga disekitar ź, Tuan." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. _'Ada baiknya juga, sih.' Batin Sehun._ Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan kemudian, mengecek sekitarnya, berwaspada pada sekitarnya. Memang tidak ada orang.

KRIET

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak membuka pintu yang diincar oleh mereka agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya, akan mengagalkan rencananya. Lampu tidur yang terpasang disudut kamar menerangi kamar tersebut. Sehun dapat melihat seorang gadis tertidur disebuah sofa panjang.

Berusaha untuk mengedarkan matanya lagi, _'Gotcha!' batin Sehun_ dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke sebuah meja kantor. Membukanya dengan pelan, menarik sebuah map dan berjalan keluar kamar tersebut. Niatnya sih begitu... kalau saja...

"Oh Sehun, pemimpin mafia terbesar di kota Seoul. Kenapa anda berada di kandang serigala?" tanya seorang pria yang sekitar berumur 38 tahun bernama Kim Youngwoon. Sehun menghela nafas dengan senyum meremehkan, lalu terkekeh pelan, "Apa yang kau ketawakan, idiot? Dan lagi, map kuning itu, letakkan dilantai sekarang."

Sehun berbicara, "Keluar dari sini, bawa mobilku yang terpakir ditempat biasanya, sedangkan motormu, letakkan saja, aku akan mengendarainya, jaga Taeyong,.. ." Semakin lama, suara Sehun semakin pelan, hingga tak dapat didengar. Kemudian, ia beralih pada Youngwoon. "Sepertinya aku tertangkap, Mr. Kim. Oke, ini mapnya, bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya Sehun sembari meletakkan map kuning yang diinginkan oleh pesuruhnya. "Kau boleh keluar,... Dalam bentuk mayat." Kata Youngwoon dengan senyuman miring. Sehun tersenyum remeh.

Sehun berjalan ke jendela terdekat, "Bagaimana jika itu adalah dirimu,... Mr. Kim?" kata namja tersebut dengan senyuman miring dan langsung membuka jendela tersebut, melompat keluar tanpa mempedulikan Youngwoon yang menggertakkan bibirnya.

HUP

Sehun yang melakukan aksi terjun dari lantai teratas rumah tersebut, segera berlari ke motornya Kyuhyun, "Hancurkan rumah itu, sekarang!" kata Sehun pada suatu benda yang terpasang dibelakang telinganya dimana tersambung dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyetir untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Baik, tuan." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tenang dan menekan tombol merah yang langsung membawa bencana pada rumah yang sekarang telah terbakar habis. Sehun menyeringai seram dan meringis kesakitan, karna, tergores oleh jaring yang dipasang oleh Youngwoon. Ia memang berhasil terlepas dari Youngwoon dan jaring yang diikat dari dinding runah sampai ke pohon yang ditanam oleh pria tua itu, tapi, etap ada ada luka disekujur tubuhnya.

...

Luhan keluar dari rumah dengan suasana hati buruk. Terlalu buruk malahan, ayolah, Luhan baru saja ingin tidur, namun, si eomma tercinta tidak membiarkan Luhan untuk tidur dengan mudah. "LUHAN! PERGI KE SUPERMARKET DAN BELI SNACK YANG BANYAK! EOMMA MAU NONTON VOICE! PALLI!" Kira-kira begitulah teriakan eomma-nya yang cukup membuatnya sweatdrop seketika.

"Ngebangunin orang yang mau tidur hanya untuk beli snack demi nonton Voice? Yang benar saja, eomma jahat." Kata Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut, rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat ekor kuda dan masuk ke sebuah supermarket.

Luhan berjalan disepanjang rak-rak makanan ringan yang berjejer dengan rapi, "Kira-kira eomma suka yang mana, ya? Yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya gadis tersebut, kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan memasukkan kedua snacj tersebut kedalam troli. Luhan menerka-nerka, kemudian tersenyum geli membayangkan sesuatu, ia memasukkan minuman soda, beberapa snack tanpa melihat merk dan harga yang tertera. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Luhan membawa semua belanjaan tersebut ke kasir dan membayar semua dengan lancar. "Gomawo." Kata Luhan dengan senyuman manis.

KRIET

Seorang namja berjalan dengan penampilan yang kacau, ia tidak mempedulikan sekitar, berjalan masuk melewati Luhan dan si kasir.

Luhan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan tersenyum bahagia seperti telah menemukan sesuatu, "Agasshi, tolong ambilkan itu padaku, berapa harganya?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum penuh arti.

Luhan berjalan kearah seorang namja duduk dengan semangkuk mie. Namja tersebut terlihat acuh, tidak menatap Luhan sama sekali. Luhan terduduk disebelahnya, tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik lengan namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut terkejut sebentar, kemudian, menarik tangannya dengan kasar hanya saja semua itu tidak membuat Luhan menyerah, ia menarik tangan tersebut lagi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar, hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal menarik kembali tangannya. "Lukamu harus diobati, jika tidak maka akan menjadi sebuah infeksi." Kata Luhan dengan cekatan mengobati luka ditangan namja tersebut dengan sebuah obat biru dan membalutnya dengan plester.

Namja tersebut hanya menatap Luhan tanpa berkata apapun, gadis tersebut tampak bahagia ketika bisa mengobati lukanya, "Naneun Luhan imnida, Neo?" tanya Luhan setelah selesai mengobati luka yang cukup parah.

"Sehun." Kata namja tersebut yang rupanya adalah Sehun dengan singkat. Luhan mengangguk paham. Luhan terbelalak karna ingat tentang sesuatu, "Sehun-ssi, aku pamit dulu. Aku ada sesuatu yang perlu diurus. Annyeong." Kata Luhan dengan senyuman manis, membawa kantong palstik tersebut dan menghilang dibalik pintu supermarket.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Menarik.".

.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah yang penuh bulir-bulir keringat. Meletakkan kantong plastik tersebut diatas meja tanpa mempedulikan kondisi akhir kantong tersebut. "Lulu, kenapa baru sekarang sampainya? Drama udah jalan setengah tahu." Kata eomma yang merengut kesal pada anak perempuan semata wayangnya.

"Tadi ada kesalahan teknis, eomma. Eomma, minta ini sama ini, ne? Annyeong~~~" kata Luhan sambil mengambil minuman kaleng dan sebungkus snack. Sebelum eommanya berkata-kata lagi, gadis tersebut segera menuju ke kamar pribadinya.

KRIET

Luhan segera membuka pintu kamar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk. Luhan merogoh ponselnya kemudian membuka bungkusaan snack. Menekan beberapa tombol yang ada diponselnya.

' _Girls, ada cogan lewat!'_

Kira-kira begitulah isi dari pesan yang dikirim oleh Luhan digrup chat mereka. Sambil menunggu, mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang terletak dimeja nakas.

TRING! LINE!

' _Jinjja? Nuguya?' -TY Lee_

' _Nugu?' -Jaeminnie_

' _Ada deh. Besok Luhan ceritain. Hanya saja, tuh cogan keknya suka berkelahi atau hal yabg menantang.' -Luhan_

' _Cogan? Luhan bisa suka sama cogan juga ya?' -Baekkie_

' _Byun Baekhyun jahat. Luhan juga cewek yang menyukai cogan. Luhan gak bisa diginiin.' -Luhan_

' _Haha... Canda, bae. Jangan nangis. Kalo tuh cogan gak mau sama Luhan. Operin aja sama Baekkie. Baekkie rela.' -Baekkie_

' _Baek, inget yang disana.' -TY Lee_

' _Baek, inget yang disana (2)' -Jaeminnie_

' _Baek, inget yang disana (3)' -Luhan_

' _Sialan, pada copy paste semua. Kreatif dong.' -TY Lee_

' _Arra. Arra. Baek inget yang menjadi sebangku lu sekarang ini.' -Jaeminnie_

' _Anjir, iya, iya, gue inget sama dia. Tapi, dianya gak respon. Eottheokhae?' -Baekkie_

' _Curhatnya nanti aja, Baekkie. Inget besok ujian Matematika. Belajar sana. Ms. Kwon akan membunuhmu jika kau remedial. Curhatnya ketika Cinderella menjadi tinkerbell.' -Jaeminnie_

' _Sama aja gak akan curhat dong -_-' -Baekkie_

Luhan terkikik geli membaca semua chat yang dikirim oleh teman-temannya. Ia segera berlari kecil ke meja belajarnya, membuka buku matematika yang setebal kamus hingga jam 1 pagi. Derita pelajar.

...

Luhan menunggu dihalte bis dekat rumahnya untuk ke sekolah. Sesekali salah satu kakinya mengayun kesegala arah. "Ck. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Luhan dalam hati sambil bibirnya dikerucutin imut. Matanya melihat kesebuah jalan, berharap bus yang biasa ia tumpangi akan muncul dan membawanya ke sekolah. Namun, bukannya busa, malahan ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah terhenti didepannya.

"Eoh? Nuguya?" tanya Luhan yang terkejut, hal itu akan semakin membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan semakin terkejut, jika seseorang yang berada didalam menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Lee Taeyong, gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum lima jari yang duduk dikursi penumpang kepada Luhan. Bukan, bukan kehadiran Taeyong, untuk apa ia terkejut pada Taeyong yang notebanenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia terkejut yang ada dikursi pengemudi. "Neo?!" pekik Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pengemudi.

"Masuk, Luhan." Kata pengemudi tersebut yang rupanya Sehun. Luhan belum mau bererak dari sana.

"Masuklah, gadis obat biru." Kata Sehun yang berusaha lembut pada sahabat adiknya ini. Lagi-lagi, Luhan tidak merespon perintah Sehun, yang cukup membuat namja tersebut menjadi geram sendiri.

Sehun sedikit memukul stir mobilnya, "Merepotkan." Desis Sehun dan keluar dari mobil.

SRET

Sehun menggendong Luhan bridal style, Luhan belum merespon apa-apa, Taeyong yang melihat juga terkejut, namun, dengan cepat, ia bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Seolah semuanya normal. Sehun membuka pintu mobil belakang dan mendudukkan Luhan disana. Setelah itu, ia kembali kedepan dan membawa Taeyong dan Luhan ke sekolah.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah Yongie terbiasa melihat itu semua." Kata Sehun pada adiknya. Taeyong menatap oppa-nya dengan tatapan bingung. "Oppa tahu, Yongie pasti bingung atas kelakuan oppa tadi, tapi, salahkan Luhan yang tidak mau masuk kedalam mobil daritadi." Sambung Sehun sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Taeyong menggeleng, "Aniya, oppa. Tapi, bagaimana oppa tahu kalau itu adalah Luhan? Setahuku, aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang Luhan dan sahabatku yang lain." Kata Taeyong. Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Luhan. Dia kemarin mengobati lukaku di supermarket. Ia mengatakan bahwa itu bisa infeksi, setelah itu, ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada oppa." Kata Sehun sambil melihat kebelakang dimaba Luhan yang lebih memilih menatap keluar daripada mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, yang dibilang cogan oleh Luhannie adalah Oppa?" tanya Taeyong. Sehun memasang tampang bingung. "Kemarin, ia mengatakan digrup chat bahwa ia berbicara dengan seorang cogan yang ia obati." Kata Taeyong yang cukup membuat Sehung menyeringai iblis.

Taeyong merinding, "Kurasa, gosip bahwa oppa adalah titisan iblis ada benarnya juga." Kata Taeyong dan pas setelah itu, mereka telah sampai disekolah.

"Oppa, aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Kata Taeyong pada Sehun sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat masuk kesekolah.

Sehun menatap Luhan lewat kaca yang ada, "Lu, tidak berencana mau kesekolah? Atau mau kusekap dirumahku?" tanya Sehun yang sekarang cukup membuat Luhan tersadar dan segera keluar dari mobil tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Kurasa, dia adalah yang selama ini kucari." Kemudian Sehun melajukan mobilnya kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

Taeyong berjalan dikoridor dengan perasaan bahagia, _'Oppa pasti sangat menyukai Luhan. Jika tidak, ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua.' Batin Taeyong_ sambil memasuki kelasnya, kemudian memasang wajah memelas, _'Oppa mendapatkan apa yang ia sukai, tapi, aku mendapatkan Jung Jaehyun yang sama sekali mengganggu kehidupan damaiku.' Sambung Taeyong dalam hati._ Taeyong duduk dibangkunya dan mendengar lagu dari earphonenya.

SRET

Taeyong yang tadinya memdengar lagu dengan mata tertutup segera membuka sepesang matanya dan menatap sipelaku dengan tajam yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman tampan oleh Jaehyun. "Jung..." panggil Taeyong dengan nada geram, yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa.

"Ada apa, Yongie?" tanya Jaehyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya ditelapak tangan yang tersambung dengan lengan yang bersender nyaman dimeja. Taeyong ingin memarahi si namja tampan yang sayangnya kurang peka, "Kembalikan earphoneku, Jung." Kata Taeyong dengan nada dingin nan mengancam. Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji padaku, Yongie." Kata Jaehyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan menusuk dari gadis itu. "Tidak berat kok. Aku hanya meminta Yongie, untuk datang ke pertandingan basket siang nanti. Setelah itu, kau bebas." Sambung Jaehyun dengan senyuman miring. Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, yang cukup membuat Jaehyun tergoda untuk mengecup bibir itu.

"Jangan bertingkah imut, Yong. Sebelum kau kehilangan keperawanan bibirmu." Kata Jaehyun dengan nada jahil. Sebuah perempatan jalan singgah dikepala Taeyong, "Jangan berbicara seenak jidatmu, Jung." Kata Taeyong setelah menepuk kepala namja itu dengan sebuah buku Matematika yang cukup tebal. Jaehyun mengaduh, "Dimana?" tanya Taeyong dengan dingin yang disambut dengan senyuman hangat.

.

.

.

"Di aula, ingat nanti siang."

Jaemin yang menatap tingkah sahabat dengan namja baru tersebut dengan penuh senyuman. Tatapannya pada mereka berdua terputus ketika ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Annyeong, Jeno-ah." Kata Jaemin dengan senyuman lembut. Jeno hanya membalas dengan senyum lalu duduk disebelahnya, Jeno menatap buku yang tergeletak dimeja tak berdaya, terus menatap Jaemin, seolah meminta gadis itu untuk membaca dirinya. "Jaemin-ah," panggil Jeno, yang dipanggil hanya menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan, _'Ada apa?'_. Jeno menggeleng, "Apa kau sudah bisa ujian hari ini?" tanya Jeno, Jaemin menggeleng, "Ayolah, Jeno. Siapapun tahu, kalau Na Jaemin sangat lemah dalam hal berhitung." Ngeluh Jaemin yang cukup membuat Jeno terkikik geli dan mengusap rambut Jaemin.

DEG

Jaemin terbeku sebentar atas sikap Jeno yang selalu membuatnya jatuh dan semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya. "Ya sudah, mana yang Jaeminnie tidak mengerti? Jeno ajarin." Kata Jeno dengan senyuman tampan yang cukup membuat jantung Jaemin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jae... Jaemin?" panggil Jeno sambil mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Jaemin yang masih mematung.

"Ah! Ne? Ini. Aku tidak mengerti ini." Kata Jaemin sambil menyodorkan buku matematikan pada namja tersebut. Jeno dengan senang hati mengajarkan Jaemin, dimana yang satu tidak berkonsentrasi dan lebih mengabaikan ocehan Jeno, serta meredam jantungnya disana. _'Kalau begini setiap harinya, jantung gue akan bermasalah.' Batin Jaemin_ dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum jika seseorang yang ia sukai rela mengajarnya, walaupun, ia telah mengatakan bahwa ia buruk dibidang itu?"

Sementara itu, ditempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, hanya ada keheningan, "Chan..." panggil Baekhyun takut-takut. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menatap Baekhyun, meminta sambungannya melalui ekspresi yang ia pajang.

Baekhyun diam sebentar, kedu jari telunjuknya saling memutar satu sama lain, kebiasaan Baekhyun saat dalam ketakutan, "Kenapa kemarin malam kau tidak datang, eomma menunggumu semalam?" tanya Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol takut. "Aku sibuk." Balas Chanyeol singkat, Baekhyun meringis, _'Aku tahu kau pergi kemana semalam, Chan. Kau lebih mementingkan acara kencanmu dengan yeoja sialan itu, dibandingkan dengan permintaan calon mertuamu sendiri.' Batin Baekhyun._ Baekhyun tersenyum getir saat mengingat dimana Chanyeol dan dirinya pertama kali bertemu.

 _Baekhyun hanya duduk dengan kepala yang menatap meja makan dengan perasaan gugup, berada diantara eomma dan appa disituasi sekarang ini, cukup membuatnya bingung. "Eomma..."panggil Baekhyun dengan pelan, beruntung sang eomma mendengarnya "Ne, Baekkie. Waeyo?" tanya sang eomma. Baekkie menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan memohon._

" _Eomma, apa ini harus dilakukan? Apa Baekkie harus melakukan ini?" tanya Baekhyun, eomma hanya tersenyum dan lebih memilih untuk mengelus rambut anaknya. "Mianhae." Hanya satu kata cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerti semuanya. Ini wajib dilakukan oleh gadis tersebut._

 _Sepasang suami istri datang dengan wajah yang bahagia, "Mr. Byun, Mrs. Byun, maaf jika anda menunggu lama." Kata seorang wanita feminim. Sontak saja, eommanya Baekhyun dan sang appa segera bangkit dan memberi hormat, hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. "Gwenchana, kami juga baru sampai." Balas eommanya Baekhyun. Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum anggun dan menatap Baekhyun._

" _Jadi, ini Baekhyun?" tanya wanita tersebut._

 _Baekhyun segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan membungkuk hormat, "Annyeong, Mr. Park, Mrs. Park, naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian duduk kembali. 'Ini sungguh aneh, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perjodohan ini.' Batin Baekhyun yang memutar kedua jari telunjuknya._

" _Neomu neomu kwiyowo... Chanyeol sungguh beruntung mendapat Baekkie." Kata Mrs. Park yang merupakan wanita tersebut. Mrs. Park tampak menyenggol namja yang sedari tadi kurang diperhatikan._

" _Annyeong, Mr and Mrs. Byun. Naneun Park Chanyeol imnida." Kata Chanyeol dengan singkat kemudian langsung duduk dengan wajah dingin._

" _Chanyeol juga tampan. Mereka bisa berteman dulu, sebelum menjalani sebuah pertunangan." Kata eommanya Baekhyun yang cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut._

' _MWO?! PERTUNANGAN? DENGAN SI WAKIL KETUA KELAS? MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM?' Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol hanya kembali bangkit sembari mengeluarkan balasan singakt seperti terimakasih atas pujiannya._

 _Mr. Byun memberi suara, "Bagaimana jika Park Chanyeol dan Baekkie keluar jalan-jalan? Anggap saja mendekatkan diri masing-masing, walaupun appa tahu, kalian sekelas, tapi, appa tidak yakin kalian pernah menjalin sebuah komunikasi." Baekhyun hanya diam, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terus menerus menunduk._

" _Baekhyun, mari keluar." Kata Chanyeol tanpa ada raut tersenyum sama sekali. Baekhyun terkejut, kemudian hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "See. Mereka terlalu serasi." Komentar Mrs. Park yang diangguki oleh Mrs. Byun. Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk memasang wajah datar. Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang duduk dibagian pengemudi._

" _Chanyeol-ssi..." panggil Baekhyun dengan pelan. Chanyeol hanya berdehem untuk membalas._

 _Baekhyun dengan raut ketakutan, "Kenapa Chanyeol-ssi menerima perjodohan ini? Setahuku, Chanyeol-ssi telah berpacaran dengan Kim Yerin." Tanya Baekhyun. Namun, semuanya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan menusuk dari Chanyeol._

' _Kau sudah tahu itu. Jika bukan karna ancaman appa, dia akan mengirim diriku ke Kanada. Aku juga tidak mau melakukan perjodohan bodoh ini.' Batin Chanyeol, kemudian ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Segera saja, Chabyeol menghentikan mobilnya ditepian, "Turun, Baek. Yerin telah menunggu seperti yang kau katakan." Kata Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun menatap Yerin yang disana, mengerti situasi, ia segera keluar dari mobil tersebut tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia juga sempat melihat, Chanyeol memperlakukan Yerin dengan romantis. Ia dapat melihat rasa cinta dimata Chanyeol pada gadis beruntung tersebut. 'Kim Yerin sungguh beruntungnya dirimu.' Batin baekhyun kemudian pergi dari sana. Entah kemana._

Baekhyun hanya diam jika mengingat perkenalan mereka, bukannya mereka tidak saling mengenal, hanya saja, mereka tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali. "Chan..." panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya menatap gadis yang biasanya periang menjadi diam membeku.

"Kim Yerin mencarimu." Kata Baekhyun dengan pelan. Namun, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengacuhkan Kim Yerin yang terus berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan datang padanya. Yerin meregut kesal, bagaimana tidak? Yerin tidak pernah diabaikan, seumur-umur.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ketika melihat itu semua, ini masih pagi, dan ia tidak mau tertimpa masalah karna ulah Yerin yang kegenitan pada pasangan perjodohan anehnya ini. _'Jangan melihat kemana-mana, lihat saja mereka, Baek.' Batin Baekhyun_ yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaemin yang mematung lucu karna tingkah Jeno. Kemudian, tak lama guru yang bersangkutan segera datang. Ms. Kwon dengan wajah sanggar, sekalipun ia wanita yang mendadak menjadi anggun jika didepan suaminya.

"Yongie, jika ada bantuan katakan saja." Bisik Jaehyun pada sebangkunya yang sudah mode marah dan lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan soal. Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

' _Bos, target terlalu sulit untuk didekati. Apa ada cara lain?'_

' _Aku tidak mau tahu, Jung. Intinya, lakukan sesuai perintahku atau jangan harap kau akan melihat matahari terbit keesokkannya.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Annyeong~~~**

 **Mianhae, jika peristiwa ketemunya Luhan dengan Sehun agak aneh, dan beberapa skinship dari mereka yang masih kurang... dan... mianhae jika ada typo yang bertebaran jika ada disana.**

 **\- Oh Hyunnie -**


	5. Chapter 04

Hyunnie present :

.

.

.

.

.

2017

.

.

.

.

.

 **MAFIA'S SISTER**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 04**

" **BERKURANG 10%"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jaehyun NCT

Taeyong NCT

Jeno Lee NCT

Jaemin NCT

Chanyeol Park EXO

Baekhyun Byun EXO

Sehun Oh EXO

Luhan

Kyuhyun Cho Super Junior

 **Genre :** Romantic , action , school life.

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Hanya berisi kisah kehidupan sekolah keempat gadis yang berbeda latar belakang, Taeyong, Jaemin, Baekhyun, Luhan. Mereka bertemu dengan keempat laki-laki ditingkat terakhir mereka sekolah. Disitu semuanya terungkap dengan jelas. Pengkhianatan, persahabatan, percintaan dan banyak lagi.

 **Disclaimer :** Nama-nama tersebut hanya dipinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita ini. Tidak ada maksud tertentu yang terselubung. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

It is GS Fanfiction.

GS! Taeyong , Luhan , Baekhyun , Jaemin.

Jika ada pertambahan pemain, akan ditambahkan disetiap chapter.

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **IT IS SO SIMPLE AS MY LIFE**

… **.**

DUK

DUK

DUK

Pantulan bola terdengar sampai ke sudut-sudut basket indoor, decitan sepatu yang dihasilkan akibat pergesekan sepasang kaki pemain basket juga terdengar. Taeyong menghela malas, ia kurang menyukai olahraga apalagi yang namanya basket. _'Jika dia tidak menyeretku kesini. Aku juga tidak mau kemari.' Batin gadis tersebut._ Sungguh, ia sendiri juga heran kenapa ia mau saja diseret ketempat ini, para cheerleader itu dengan semangat terus menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

' _Ayolah, Yongie, kesana oke?'_

Kira-kira, begitulah ajakan Jaehyun saat pulang sekolah, ia sudah berusaha kabur dengan cara langsung mengemas semua disaat Jaehyun sedang ke toilet. Tapi…. Tetap saja ia ketahuan, karna tadi disaat ujian matematika Jaehyun juga membantunya beberapa soal yang ia sama sekali mengerti, maka Taeyong dengan berat hati mengiyakan ajakan sebangkunya itu.

Taeyong hanya menatap malas ketika Jaehyun berhasil mencetak gol untuk teamnya, sialnya sebangkunya malah melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum padanya, jangan ditanya kenapa Jaehyun mengetahui tempat duduknya? Jelas saja, Jaehyun yang menyuruh Taeyong untuk duduk disana dengan para sahabatnya kecuali Baekhyun. "Ssttt… Tae, lihat, Jaehyun tersenyum padamu. Oh God! Aku baru sadar kalau Jaehyun tampan." Bisik Jaemin yang duduk disebelahnya dan diapit oleh Luhan yang hanya mengunyah popcorn. "Apaan sih? Aku tidak peduli dengan dirinya, sekalipun dia menang nanti." Kata Taeyong dan memasang earphone ditelinganya, memilih mendengarkan lagu. Jaemin hanya meringis melihat tingkah sahabatnya, dan memilih untuk melihat Jeno yang juga terjun disana sedang mendribble bola basket dengan kemampuannya yang tidak bisa diragukan. _'Jaehyun memang tampan. Tapi, aku tetap memilih Jeno sebagai pasanganku.' Batin Jaemin_ sambil tersenyum melihat Jeno disana, berusaha menjaga bola basket tetap tertempel ditelapak tangannya dari lawan.

"Sayang sekali, Baekkie tidak dapat datang, padahal Chanyeol juga berada disana." Tutur Luhan tiba-tiba. Jaemin hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Taeyong? Jangan ditanya, dia lebih memilih untuk menjelajah dunia mimpinya daripada berlomba berteriak untuk mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Baekkie? Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu murung." Kata Jaemin, bukannya ia tidak memperhatikan sahabatnya lagi disaat ia telah duduk sebangku dengan gebetannya sendiri. Duduk dibelakang, membuatnya tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh semua siswa yang ada disana. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mungkin karna namja yang bermain basket disana." Celetuk gadis tersebut. Luhan dan Jaemin menatap dia dengan tatapan, _'Bukankah telingamu telah disumpal? Bagaimana bisa mendengar semuanya?'_ kira-kira begitulah yang mereka ingin katakan. "Kalian itu sahabat aku atau bukan? Aku tetap mendengar pembicaraan kalian meskipun telingaku disumpal dengan batu sekalipun. Dan, karna namja itu bukan?" tanya Taeyong yang mengarah pada namja yang berusaha untuk men-shoot bola kedalam ring.

"Mungkin. Karna, Baekkie jarang berbicara dengan namja itu. Chanyeol terlalu dingin untuk didekati." Kata Luhan dan melebarkan matanya ketika menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri dipintu masuk. "Yongie, itu oppa-mu kan? Untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Luhan sembari menyenggol bahu Taeyong yang berusaha untuk tidur ditengah keributan.

Taeyong memilih untuk membuka sebelah matanya dan mengangkat bahunya, kembali tidur. "Ck. Adiknya bahkan tidak peduli, untuk apa aku bertanya?" gerutu Luhan, dan memutuskan untuk kembali menonton Jaehyun cs bertanding disana. Tapi, semakin lama, ia semakin yakin kalau tatapan Sehun tertuju padanya. "Minnie, kau lihat namja yang berdiri disana?" tanya Luhan. Jaemin hanya mengangguk.

"Emangnya kenapa? Mungkin salah satu siswa ini dongsaengnya." Kata Jaemin dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jeno yang berhasil mencetak score untuk teamnya. "Dia oppanya Taeyongie, Minnie. Dan, kenapa semakin lama ia semakin kemari?" tanya Luhan, Jaemin mengangkat bahunya dan mencomot makanan dari tangan Luhan. Beruntung Luhan tidak marah, karna, bagaimana juga, Luhan tidak menyukai jika seseorang mengambil makanannya tanpa minta ijin.

Sehun berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Luhan.

.

.

Semakin dekat ke arah Luhan yang sekarang memilih untuk berpura-pura melihat pertandingan basket.

.

.

' _Jangan kemari, please…' batin Luhan_ yang terus memanjatkan doanya.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang berpura-pura menonton pertandingan basket padahal jantungnya hampir mau copot dari tempatnya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar terang. "Wae, oppa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang biasa, padahal ia sudah tidak tahan untuk berteriak.

"Ikut aku."

Sehun itu orangnya suka memerintah, ini bukan permohonan. Ada penekanan didalamnya, sehingga Luhan harus meminta ijin pada Jaemin serta Taeyong untuk pamit pulang. Beruntung, mereka berdua mengijinkan.

"Yongie, itu kan oppamu, kenapa ia bertemu dengan Luhannie bukan denganmu?" tanya Jaemin dengan penuh penasaran. Ayolah, Jaemin tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, "Dia hanya melakukan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Biarkan saja, lagi pula, aku setuju kalau mereka bersama." Kata Taeyong dengan mata terpejam. Jaemin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Jaeminnie."

Jaemin segera membalikkan badannya disaat seseorang memanggil namanya. Itulah Lee Jeno yang berdiri dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan bermandi keringat. "Jeno-ya, waeyo?" balas Jaemin dengan penuh penasaran. Jarang-jarang si doi mau berbicara denganku saat diluar kelas, pikir Jaemin. "Kau tidak ikut tanding?" tanya Jaemin. Jeno menggeleng, "Aku kelelahan, Jaeminnie. Makanya, aku kemari." Balas Jeno.

"Ada waktu sabtu nanti?" tanya Jeno setelah hening beberapa saat. "Untuk apa?" tanya Jaemin.

"Mungkin kita berdua sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman, atau duduk-duduk di kafe, terserah dirimu, Jaeminnie." Kata Jeno dengan menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang langsung membuat Jaemin salah tingkah, demgan malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jeno tersenyum, dan mengusak rambut Jaemin demgan gemas yang langsung membuat Jaemin merona malu. "Aigoo… Keknya ada yang mau jadian." Kata Taeyong dengan nada jahil. Jaemin memgerucutkan bibirnya, "Apaan sih, Yongie. Kupanggilin Jaehyun baru tahu rasa." Kata Jaemin, Taeyong kembali menutup matanya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Jaemin pada Jeno.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Tunggu disini, ne, Jaeminnie. Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Jeno dan segera turun kembali. Jaemin menghela nafas ketika mendengar berbagai celaan padanya.

"Cih. Jaemin sedang beraksi. Kita lihat saja, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu."

"Dasar busuk. Berpura-pura baik didepan Jeno, pasti."

"Apa ia tidak tahu malu. Mendekati pangeran sekolah itu adalah kesalahan fatal kalau diketahui fans fanatik Jeno."

"Jangan didengar, Minnie. Itu hanya pelampiasan iri mereka karna, Jeno tidak bersikap seperti itu pada mereka, kau itu spesial bagi kami semua." Kata Taeyong dengan lembut. Jaemin hanya mengangguk.

"Yongie!" panggil seorang namja yang membuat Taeyong kembali ke mood buruknya.

Jaemin terkekeh pelan, "Pangeranmu sudah datang, Taeyongie. Tidak berniat menghampiri?" kata Jaemin dengan nada jahilnya. Taeyong mendengus kesal dalam mata terpejam. "Kau menyebalkan, Jaemin-ah." Kata Taeyong yang membuat Jaemin tertawa keras karna berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya.

"Baby Yong!" panggil Jaehyun dengan keras, yang cukup membuat Taeyong semakin drop.

"Oh… Bahkan kalian sudah saling memiliki panggilan sayang? Baby Yong? Jungie?" tanya Jaemin yang kembali mengerjai Taeyong.

PLAK

Dengan geram karna kesal, Taeyong menggeplak kepala Jaemin dengan tangannya, mana tahu ada sel saraf yang terputus, dengan geplakkan Taeyong bisa terhubung lagi dan Jaemin bisa kembali seperti biasa. "YA! Taeyong, apa kau lakukan pada Jaeminnie?" tanya Jeno yang tiba-tiba berteriak disaat itu.

"Jeno-ya." Panggil Jaemin dengan senyuman manis seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jeno dengan terburu-buru berjalan ketempat Jaemin dan mengecek kondisi tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Gwenchana, Jeno-ya." Kata Jaemin yang melihat guratan kekhawatiran di wajah Jeno.

"Jinjjayo." Kata Jaemin ketika melihat wajah Jeno yang seolah memancarkan balasan, kamu tidak berbohong, kan?

"Cieeee…. Yang belum jadian, tapi, sudah khawatir tingkat pacaran. Aku jealous." Kata Taeyong dengan nada jahil. Jaemin membalas dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Jeno menggaruk leher belakangnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Jadi, Baby Yongie jealous? Mau Jae gituin? Aku rela, as long as it is you, Baby Yongie." Kata Jaehyun setelah mendekati Taeyong.

PLAK

"Makan tuh jealous." Kata Taeyong dengan kesal, memukul kepala Jaehyun, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sana. Jaemin, Jeno hanya terkikik melihat tingkah mereka.

Taeyong berhenti dilangkahnya yang ketiga, dan menghadap Jaehyun, Jaemin dan Jeno, "Jung, gue bukan babymu, jadi, tidak ada panggilan berupa Baby Yongie. Arraseo?" tanya Taeyong kemudian berjalan keluar dari aula tersebut.

Jaehyun mengelus kepalanya, Jaemin yang kasihan pada cowok tampan yang sayangnya ditolak oleh Taeyong, menawarkan bantuan, "Apa masih sakit?" tanya Jaemin. Ya walaupun ia tahu bahwa tadi ia juga seperti Jaehyun, tapi, paling tidak, ia tahu jika pukulan Taeyong terhadapnya tidak sebegitu dahsyat daripada ke Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggeleng, Jeno yang melihat hal itu segera membawa Jaemin menjauh dari sana. "Dasar cemburuan." Kata Jaehyun dan keluar mencari Taeyong.

"Baby Yong." Kata Jaehyun ketika dalam perjalanan mencari Taeyong.

Ddrrttt...

Ddrrttt…

Ponsel Jaehyun bergetar yang cukup membuat Jaehyun harus mengangkat semuanya.

' _Jung, bagaimana?'_

' _Dia sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan, boss. Mungkin sebentar lagi, ia akan luluh.'_

' _Lakukan perintahku jika ingin bayaranmu lebih tinggi dari perjanjian, Jung.'_

' _Arraseo, Boss.'_

Jaehyun berjalan kembali berjalan ditengah kesepian, dan matanya menyipit ketika melihat sosok yang ia cari, duduk dibangku koridor. "Baby Yong." Panggil Jaehyun yang cukup membuat Taeyong terkejut dan mendengus kesal.

"Baby Yong." Panggil Jaehyun lagi disaat Taeyong hendak pergi dari sana. Taeyong mengerut kesal, _'Bagaimana bisa si Jung bodoh ini menemukanku?' batin Taeyong._

GREP

Jaehyun menarik menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan membawa gadis tersebut keluar dari sekolah.

"Naik." Kata Jaehyun dengan tegas. Cukup lelah menariknya dari koridor sampai ke parkiran dengan tindakan pemberontak yang dimiliki Taeyong.

Taeyong memicing, "Untuk apa? Kembalilah, kau diperlukan dalam pertandingan basket." Kata Taeyong yang berusaha melepaskan diri yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, tetap saja gagal, ayolah, perbedaan fisik diantara mereka telah menentukan mana yang berhak sebagai pemenang.

"Naik atau kukurung dirumahku." Kata Jaehyun dengan senyuman miring yang cukup membuat Taeyong berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan tingkah gugup, Taeyong naik serta meletakkan tangannya dipundak Jaehyun, cukup membuat namja tercengang.

' _Apa aku harus selalu mengancam dirinya agar ia menuruti?' batin Jaehyun_ sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya, dan, menjalankan kendaraan beroda dua tersebut dalam keadaan hening.

"Jung, kita mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong dengan tidak sabaran, soalnya sudah 20 menit mereka ada diatas motor, namun, tidak sampai-sampai.

"Ke rumahku, mungkin…" kata Jaehyun sembari menghentikan motornya. Taeyong terkejut, bukan karna pernyataan Jaehyun, namun, karna tempat pemberhentian mereka yang sama sekali tidak Taeyong harapkan.

Sebuah panti asuhan.

"Ini apa, Jung?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis sembari membawa Taeyong turun dari motor.

"Rumahku." Kata Jaehyun dengan pelan, membuat Taeyong terkejut sekali lagi dibuatnya, ia kira orang tampan seperti Jaehyun, memiliki mobil yang mewah, rumah yang besar bak istana, ayolah, Taeyong, itu adalah rumah dan mobilmu.

"Jaehyun oppa."

Percayalah, sampai Jaemin berpacaran dengan Sehun oppanya, Taeyong tidak akan pernah memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan oppa. Jangankan panggilan oppa, memanggil nama Jaehyun saja malas.

"Aeri-ah, kemari." Kata Jaehyun dan membawa gadis kecil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Taeyong sedikit tersentuh akan sikap Jaehyun yang menyayangi anak kecil.

"Oppa, nuguya?" tanya Aeri dengan penasaran, Taeyong tersenyum lembut dan mendekati Aeri yang masih ada dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Annyeong, Aeri-ah. Joneun Lee Taeyong imnida." Kata Taeyong sambil mengelus kepala Aeri.

"Annyeong, Taeyong eonnie. Joneun Kim Aeri imnida." Balas Aeri yang membuat Taeyong terkekeh pelan karna eyesmile yang dimiliki oleh anak perempuan ini.

Aeri menggeliat didalam pelukan Jaehyun, berusaha untuk keluar dari kungkungan namja bongsor itu, beruntung saja, Jaehyun mengerti dan menurunkan Aeri dari sana. "Eonnie, ikut Aeri. Aeri mempunyai banyak teman. Eotthe?" tanya Aeri yang membuat Taeyong mengangguk ragu sambil melihat Jaehyun.

' _Kha.'_

Kira-kira begitulah kata Jaehyun ketika dua pasang mata tersebut dipertemukan. Taeyong mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan kecil Aeri ke taman bermain yang disediakan oleh pihak panti.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Office', mengetuk daun pintu sebanyak tiga kali sebelum membukanya.

KRIET

"Jaehyun-ah," sahut seorang wanita berkepala tiga, yang sedang duduk dikursi utama yang ada disana.

"Eomma, aku membawa seorang gadis kemari, ia sedang bersama Aeri." Lapor Jaehyun dengan sopan yang membuat wanita tersebut tersenyum.

"Neoui yeojachingu?" tanya Kim eomma yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jaehyun, berbincang dengan Kim eomma tentang Taeyong disepanjang jalan untuk menuju ke gadis tersebut.

"Gunting! Batu! Kertas! Aish… Kalah lagi." Sahut Taeyong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memajukan pipinya diwajah Aeri, Aeri hanya terkekeh geli disaat melihat tingkah pura-pura kesakitan yang dimiliki oleh gadis tersebut.

Jaehyun dan Kim eomma

hanya tersenyum, melihat Taeyong mudah berbaur dengan anak-anak yang kurang kasih sayang tersebut. "Baby Yong." Panggil Jaehyun yang cukup membuat Kim ahjumma terkejut.

"Tidak pacaran tapi panggilnya Baby? Eomma jadi ragu." Kata Kim eomma dengan alis naik-turun.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Masih banyak tantangan untuk bersama, eomma. Doain, ne." kata namja tersebut dan segera mendekati Taeyong yang bermain dengan Aeri dan kawan-kawan.

"Ne?" tanya Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun tercengang, dia tidak marah kupanggil Baby Yong? Kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menurunkan Aeri dari gendongan Taeyong.

"Ayo pulang, gadis cantik seperti Baby Yong tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut, bisa diculik nanti." Kata Jaehyun yang membuat Taeyong tertegun mendengarnya. Aeri hanya tertawa melihat oppa dan eonnienya berinteraksi.

"Ayo! Aeri, kita juga harus mandi dan makan malam." Kata Kim eomma, Aeri mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Taeyong diikuti dengan anak-anak panti lainnya.

"Ahjumma, kalau begitu, saya pamit, saya akan kemari lagi dilain waktu." Kata Taeyong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan begitu formal, Yongie. Panggil saja eomma seperti yang dilakukan Jae, Aeri dan anak-anak lainnya." Kata Kim eomma dengan senyum lembut. Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Taeyong untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Jung." Panggil Taeyong setelah ia berhasil naik motor. Jaehyun yang sedang memakai helm menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdeham sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, kau tinggal disana?" Jaehyun mengangguk membenarkan, "Sejak eomma dan appa meninggal, aku tinggal disana, pamanku sendiri yang membuangku kemari." Kata Jaehyun yang membuat Taeyong terenyuh. Sedikit luluh untuk berteman dengan namja tersebut.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Jaehyun setelah selesai memakai helmnya dan melajukan sepeda motor tersebut.

GREP

Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jaehyun saat ditengah jalan, "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jung! Aku sangat mengantuk dan tidak mau jatuh dari atas motor jika saja aku tertidur, tidak ada tumpuan lain yang dapat digunakan selain dirimu, Jung." Kata Taeyong dengan mata terpejam. Gadis tersebut tidak tahu kalau saja Jaehyun merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak tidak beres dan senyuman mengerikan tersemat dibibirnya.

' _Got you, bae.'_

…..

 **Hello, finally update juga. Mianhae, jika terlalu lama. Dan, masalah project songfict, ada Nomin sebagai next projectnya. Ada yang berminat?**

 **\- Oh Hyunnie -**


End file.
